gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Reward trees entries/Seasonal trees
July: Season of the Griffin Season of the Griffin :Scroll 1: In the past, griffins were known to limit their territory to the high mountains where they hunted marmots and goats. However, in more recent memory, the hybrid monsters extended their range to the plains, for they had learned that sheep were less nimble prey. And their shepherds even more so... :Scroll 2: It is common knowledge that griffins pair for life and will defend their mates at any cost. For this reason, they often serve as a symbol for courage, loyalty, and valor. :Scroll 3: It should come as no surprise, then, that the griffin appears on many coats of arms across much of the Continent, such as in the Kingdom of Caingorn and in families such as the Papebrocks of Temeria. In fact, the beast's admirable traits are so well respected that the monster even became the symbol for a school of monster slayers... :Scroll 4: Little is known about the School of the Griffin. Its precise location remains unknown and only three witchers from the school have been recorded in the annals of the Continent's history: George of Kagen, Jerome Moreau, and a third, unnamed witcher who reportedly fell to the blade of Leo Bonhart. :Chest 1: Legend tells that Valerian Papebrock of Temeria, who lived in the time of King Desmond, once attempted to domesticate griffins. He had dreamt to one day soar the heavens atop the regal beast that adorned his family's crest. Then one day, lured by the promise of ample reward, a mysterious man appeared at Papebrock's court to offer an enormous egg of nearly five pounds – an egg he claimed to have plucked from a griffin's nest. In three weeks' time, a strange creature finally emerged from that egg, though a griffin it certainly was not. It resembled a great goose with powerful, naked legs and a long, flimsy neck. The beast never did allow Valerian to ride atop its back, though its succulent meat did become a topic of great conversation and a point of pride for the Papebrock family at their next banquet. George of Kagen :Scroll 1: Word has circled far and wide that witchers refuse to accept contracts on dragons as the scaled behemoths are not only sentient, but highly intelligent beings. Indeed, the Continent's most famous monster slayer, Geralt of Rivia, closely adhered to this principle. Yet, his brother-in-arms from the Griffin School, George of Kagen, followed no such tenet... :Scroll 2: Witchers and experienced blacksmiths alike highly prized the School of the Griffin's exceptionally durable armor. Perhaps to a fault. For George believed his breastplate, forged from Mahakam steel, would protect him from dragon fire and noxious poisons. Alas, even Dwarven smithing cannot work miracles... :Scroll 3: The gargantuan draconid that had long ravaged the lands of Velen proved to be no less than a green dragon – and George's final adversary. Though he managed to fell the dragon, the witcher suffered grave wounds. Still, he might have survived... were it not for the depravity of man. :Scroll 4: A certain Balstick, a peasant of Velen and a man of conflicted morals, pledged his care for the maimed witcher. Alas, the peasant's wishes for a brighter future outshined this gesture of goodwill. Rather than nuture George back to life, Balstick sought to ease the dragonslayer's passing by diluting his remedies and slipping wolfsbane into his food. For, you see, he had plotted to claim the witcher's secrets for himself and his kin – to make way for newfound fortune... :Chest 1: Although George of Kagen belonged to the School of the Griffin, his likeness can be found immortalized on the walls of Kaer Morhen, the seat of the Wolf School. The Wolf School's mentors believed a depiction of George's triumph over a dragon would prove a valuable point of study for their witchers-in-training. By facing the scaly foe alone, the witcher demonstrated great courage. Yet, in the bitter end, George's misguided faith in the virtues of men served as a tale of caution for the future monster slayers. Alas, the fresco of the famed dragonslayer was treated by the young Wolves as little more than a open canvas on which to sketch curly mustaches, bushy beards, and other features of the male anatomy... pl:Księga Nagród/Drzewka Sezonowe